Execution
by Muggle 30.05.80
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara meninggal dengan cara yang sama dan penyebab yang sama.


* * *

Execution

* * *

Malam itu, malam bulan purnama. Sinar bulan menyinari jalan raya yang sepi, Ditambah dengan lampu-lampu jalan yang memberi efek cahaya berwarna kuning. Sebuah lonceng berbunyi, jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Setelah lonceng itu kembali diam, Leather Street pun kembali sunyi. Tapi, keheningan Leather Street terpecah saat lima mobil bertuliskan 'POLICE' melewati jalan itu dengan saling berdampingan. Malam itu—

Seorang buronan tertangkap.

"Divisi satu! Komandan divisi dua.. Komandan divisi dua.." seorang polisi berambut silver terus memacu mobilnya lebih cepat. Di sampingnya, juga terdapat seorang polisi yang terus mencoba menghubungi komandannya. Di belakang mereka, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut biru tua, dengan rambut belakang berdiri, dan tangan serta kaki terborgol.

"Bagaimana Yamato?" tanya Kakashi sambil terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang pas.

"Langsung ke pusat," jawab Yamato cepat. Kakashi mengangguk dan segera menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya.

Sasuke Uchiha hanya terduduk diam di belakang, menyaksikan dirinya yang akan di bawa ke penjara. Penjara pusat, yang artinya, tak akan bisa keluar lagi. Hanya satu cara untuk keluar dari penjara pusat, cara itu adalah.. mati.

-I-

"Masuk!" Asuma Sarutobi dan Shikamaru Nara membawa Sasuke ke dalam sel. Sasuke melihat ke arah sel-nya itu. Sasuke merasa, ada orang lain yang akan seruangan dengannya. Inilah tempat yang akan Sasuke tempati, sampai hukum menjelaskan nasibnya.

"Besok, kau akan melaksanakan beberapa wawancara. Kenalanmu juga bisa mengunjungi untuk berbicara denganmu walau waktunya singkat. Makanan akan datang tiga kali sehari, dengan beberapa makanan kecil empat kali sehari. Mengerti?" jelas Asuma sambil mengunci sel Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Dan, jangan lupa, ada dua orang lain di sel ini. Sepertinya mereka sudah terlelap, lebih baik kau berteman akrab dengan mereka. Mereka sudah lima tahun berada di sini." Shikamaru menambahkan. Lagi, Sasuke mengangguk.

Shikamaru dan Asuma telah selesai mengunci sel tahanan. Setelah memeriksa beberapa hal, mereka pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu mulai melihat-lihat ruangan kecil itu. Ruangan itu gelap, kecil, dan kotor. Ada tiga buah tempat tidur di ruangan kecil itu. Seseorang berambut kuning sepertinya sudah terlelap di atas kasur yang sepertinya tak nyaman itu. Dan, dua kasur lain kosong.

'Bukannya tadi kata mereka, ada dua orang? Kok hanya satu sepertinya?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia terus melihat-lihat walaupun pengelihatannya tak maksimal dengan cahaya yang sangat minim. Tapi, mata Sasuke terkunci saat ia melihat ke pojok ruangan.

Ia berkontak mata langsung dengan mata ber-aura pembunuh sama seperti dirinya. Mungkin lebih sadis. Seorang pemuda duduk di pojok ruangan dengan memandang Sasuke tajam. Rambutnya berwarna merah darah.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sasuke. Ia merasakan, suara orang itu sangat dingin. Lebih dingin dari suaranya. Dari suaranya, Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan,

'Orang ini pembunuh.'

-I-

Cahaya masuk ke dalam sel tahanan berisi tiga orang itu. Sayup-sayup suara celotehan terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke. Rasanya berat untuk membuka matanya.

'Aku dimana?'

'Oh yah.. di penjara'

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Rabun, ia melihat seseorang berambut kuning yang sedang berdiri memegang jeruji sel tahanan. Sasuke mengangkat badannya dan sekarang sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"OI!! Sudah bangun kau?" laki-laki itu menyapa Sasuke.

"Kau lihat sendiri." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Di ruang tahanan itu, terdapat sebuah kamar mandi kecil yang kotor.

'Kenapa aku harus tertangkap?' tanya Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menyiram tubuhnya dengan air yang dingin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia merasa lebih segar dan nyaman sekarang. Ia melihat pemuda berambut kuning duduk di lantai yang dingin sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Oi! Kenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Sudah lima tahun di penjara. Salam kenal. Ayo makan saja!" ajak Naruto sambil menyodorkan sepering makanan.

"Uchiha Sasuke." balas Sasuke sambil mengambil jatah sarapan paginya. Sasuke melihat laki-laki berambut merah tadi malam sedang tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Di tempat yang sama seperti tadi malam.

"Uh.." Sasuke terdiam saat melihat makanannya.

"Makan saja lah.. memang itu yang kita terima setiap hari, hanya sebuah tahu, sebuah tempe, dan segelas air," ujar Naruto yang telah selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Yeah." Sasuke mulai memakan makannya.

"Kau tertangkap tadi malam? Kenapa? Apa yang kau perbuat sampai bisa terbawa ke tempat jelekan ini?" Naruto membanjiri Sasuke dengan pertanyaan.

"Saya membunuh saudara saya sendiri." jawab Sasuke.

"Bodoh kau! Kau itu sudah beruntung bisa mempunyai saudara!" Naruto menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang sedang tidur.

"Saya dan Gaara, tak pernah punya teman dan saudara, apalagi keluarga." ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tak mengerti. Dia.. Dia.. membunuh semua angota keluargaku! Dia menyisakan saya seoarang untuk hidup! Dia.. mau saya hidup sebatang kara!! Mempunyai saudara seperti dia.. sama saja dengan tidak punya saudara!" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Tidak sama! Walaupun sama saja tak punya keluaraga, walaupun saudaramu sejahat apa, kau masih punya ikatan!" Naruto membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Ikatan macam apa? Orang sepertimu tak usah berkomentar! Kau yang tak punya teman, tak punya keluarga, tahu apa tentangku hah?!!"

Naruto terdiam. Sasuke benar, ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai rasanya memiliki keluarga. Ia juga baru kenal beberapa menit dengan Sasuke. Tapi, mereka sudah berdebat.

"Kenapa kau langsung emosi? Itu semua urusanku. Kenapa kau langsung marah saat aku bilang aku masuk ke tempat macam ini karena membunuh saudaraku? Hah?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mulai tenang kembali.

"Karena.."

"Hn?"

"Karena saya selalu iri pada semua orang yang mempunyai keluarga." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kenapa?"

"Saya tak tahu kenapa. Katanya, dulu, sebelum saya lahir, keluarga saya melakukan kesalahan yang fatal dan menghacurkan desa saya. Hal itu membuat keluarga saya dikucilkan oleh masyarakat, keluarga saya dibunuh oleh massa.. dan terpaksa.. Saya harus hidup sendirian," Naruto mulai menceritakan kisahnya.

"Lalu? Hal itu tak membuat alasan kau harus di sisni," ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu, walupun keluarga saya telah meninggal semua, saat saya lahir dan mulai besar, orang-orang tetap mengucilkan saya,"

"Tak masuk akal, masak karena kau dikucilkan kau masuk penjara?" potong Sasuke.

"Belum selesai.. Semua menjadi lebih berat saat saya bertemu Gaara," Naruto melihat ke arah Gaara yang masih tertidur.

_**Flashback**_

Hari itu mendung. Naruto terus melangkah menuju daerah untuk berteduh. Setelah sekian lama dikucilkan, ia memilih untuk pergi dari tanah kelahirannya. Ia duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Tapi, di sana seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang menatap hujan yang terus turun.

Mulai saat itu.. Naruto dan Gaara telah akrab.

Gaara mengalami hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Dikucilkan— Gaara dikucilkan karena ia mempunyai penyakit seperti luka bakar yang berbau tak sedap di punggungnya. Orang-orang takut penyakit Gaara menular, padahal tidak sama sekali—

Setiap kali mereka lewat..

"Ih bau apa ini! Oh ternyata bau sampah. Ayo pergi anak-anak!"

"OI!! Cepat pergi!! Ada anak keluarga sampah Uzumaki dan orang bau penyakitan!"

"Jangan dekat-dekat mereka.. Nanti tertular loh."

"Dasar Uzumaki! Mati saja kau!"

"Bau sekali! Heh, bau! Jelek! Pergi dari sini! Menggangu pemandangan saja!"

"Untuk apa kau disini?! Pergi sana! Kalau tidak, aku panggil polisi!!"

Kata-kata itu lah yang menjadi makanan mereka tiap hari. Kadang, mereka melawan, kadang, mereka terdiam, kadang, mereka.. menangis..

Tapi.. mereka mengubah pola pikir mereka, mereka tak boleh diam. Sesuatu telah tertanam di hati Naruto dan Gaara.. Kebencian..

"Kalau sampai aku mendengar hal seperti itu lagi, aku akan membunuh orang itu." ujar Gaara pada Naruto. Pandangannya tajam, aura pembunuh terpancar dari sinar mata Gaara.

Sejak itu, Uzumaki Naruto dan Sabaku no Gaara, menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Hoi! Ada Uchiha Sasuke?" terdengar suara dari luar. Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh. Di balik tirai besi itu, seorang polisi bernama Kiba Inuzuka memanggil Sasuke.

"Iya." Sasuke menjawab dan segera bangun. Aburame Shino, seorang polisi juga, membukakan jalan keluar untuk Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto dan Sabaku no Gaara, harap bersiap-siap untuk melakukan sidang yang terakhir." ujar Kiba. Naruto mengernyit.

Takdirnya dan Gaara ditentukan oleh sidang ini.

-I-

"Uchiha Sasuke. 20 tahun. Terdakwa pembunuh dari Uchiha Itachi dan keluarga. Benar?" tanya Hatake Kakashi. Orang yang membawanya tadi malam. Sasuke mengangguk. 'Tak ada alasan untuk mengelak bukan?'

"Apa motif Anda melakukan pembunuhan masal terhadap klan Anda sendiri, klan Uchiha?" tanya Kakashi tenang.

'Apa? Pembunuhan masal? HAH! Aku hanya membunuh Itachi!'

"Maaf. Tapi, saya HANYA membunuh Itachi Uchiha. Saya tak menghabisi klan saya!" Sasuke melakukan pembela pada dirinya. Melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke, Guy Maito, mengawasi Sasuke lebih dekat.

"Apa?"

"SAYA HANYA MEMBUNUH ITACHI UCHIHA!" teriak Sasuke.

"Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk mengelak Uchiha," ujar Kakashi serius. 'Apa-apaan ini?'

"ITACHI UCHIHALAH YANG MELAKUKAN PEMBUNUHAN MASAL! Karena benci padanya yang telah membunuh keluarga saya, maka.. maka.. SAYA MEMBUNUHNYA!!" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lee dan Guy, langsung menahan Sasuke.

"Cukup untuk hari ini." Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sekarang, ada tamu untukmu." Kali ini, ketua kepolisian divisi barat, Neji Hyuuga memasuki ruangan dan memberi tahu Sasuke bahawa seseorang menunggunya.

-I-

Sasuke memasuki ruangan. Neji menutup pintu ruangan itu. Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda, duduk sendirian. Ia menangis. Ia adalah Sakura Haruno. Teman Sasuke. Sasuke duduk di depan Sakura. Diam sejenak memperhatikan Sakura yang menangis untuknya.

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa melakukan ini! Apa kau tahu kalau kau melakukan ini kau tak akan mempunyai masa depan yang cerah??!! Kemana otakmu saat membunuh! Membunuh kakakmu sendiri?!!" Sakura menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tak peduli, Neji terus memperhatikan mereka.

"Ini jalanku Sakura.." jawab Sasuke.

"Jalanmu katamu?!! Kalau begitu kau memilih jalan yang salah!!" Sakura terus menangis. Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke dari kecil sampai sekarang.

"...."

"Kau waktu itu berjanji Sasuke! Kau berjanji mau lulus bersama-sama! Mau melihatku menjadi dokter! Aku juga mau melihatmu menjadi jaksa!"

"Aku akan melihatmu menjadi dokter,"

"Baka Sasuke.. Kau tak akan mencapai cita-citamu.. Kau orang terbodoh Sasuke."

Sasuke baru saja ingin menenangkan Sakura, tapi Neji memasuki ruangan.

"Waktu habis."

-I-

Naruto dan Gaara tercengang. Tubuh mereka kaku. Satu kalimat terus menggema di kepala mereka..

"Terhitung dua tahun dari sekarang. Uzumaki Naruto dan Sabaku no Gaara, terdakwa pembunuhan berantai, dieksekusi mati.. TOK! TOK! TOK"

Dua tahun lagi.. Dua tahun lagi..

-I-

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Sasuke memiliki sahabat di penjara. Naruto dan Gaara. Tak pernah terbayang dalam kepala Sasuke bahwa ia kan memiliki seorang teman yang nara pidana. Tapi.. Kedua orang ini, mengajarkan banyak hal untuk Sasuke. Inilah arti sahabat..

Setahun lalu, mereka mencoba kabur bersama-sama, tetapi, mereka kembali tertangkap.

Sejak ada Sasuke di tahanan yang sama dengan mereka, Naruto dan Gaara merasa lebih nyaman dan lebih.. Merasakan sisa hidup mereka..

Mereka juga lumayan sering tertawa bersama, yah walaupun senyum kecil bisa berarti tertawa untuk Gaara.

Sasuke juga telah membaca koran yang memuat berita tentang kedokteran. Sakura temannya, telah mejadi seorang dokter. Ia tersenyum. Tapi, semua senyum Sasuke pudar saat hari eksekusi Naruto dan Gaara..

"Sasuke.. Sepertinya hari ini hari terakhir saya berada di sini." Naruto tersenyum. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Saya juga sepertinya begitu." Gaara menambahkan. Sasuke diam terpaku..

'Bagaimana bisa mereka setenang ini saat dalam hitungan jam mereka akan mati?'

'Bagaiman rasanya jadi mereka?'

'Bagaiman rasanya menunggu kematian yang akan datang?'

'Apa aku juga akan seperti mereka?'

Nanti malam, Uzumaki Naruto dan Sabaku no Gaara akan dieksekusi mati.

-I-

Dua tahun berlalu..

Sasuke terus membela dirinya akan sesuatu yang tidak ia lakukan. Ia tidak membunuh semua keluarganya.. Ia hanya membunuh Itcahi Uchiha. Tapi, sebuah tuduhan tak bisa ia kelak.

"Terhitung dua tahun dari sekarang. Sasuke Uchiha, terdakwa pembunuhan massal, dieksekusi mati.. TOK! TOK! TOK"

Uchiha Sasuke akan menerima hal yang sama dengan Uzumaki Naruto dan Sabaku no Gaara.

-I-

Mata Sasuke tertutup saat ia mati. Sasuke tersenyum saat ia mati. Sasuke dalam posisi duduk saat ia mati. Sasuke melihat Gaara dan Naruto saat ia mati. Sasuke telah mati.

Sasuke mengatakan sepatah kata "Saya, Naruto, dan Gaara, seperti ini karena kebencian."

DHUAAAR!!

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Makasih uda baca minna-san! Review yaa thanks


End file.
